


You Know Why

by ObsessiveDisorder



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 02:08:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7340332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsessiveDisorder/pseuds/ObsessiveDisorder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ali Krieger remembers every shift and development in her friendship with Ashlyn Harris that brought them to this point. It was supposed to be casual. It was supposed to be fun. Ali never expected Ashlyn to move to a different country to be with her, but her reason why is even more unbelievable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Know Why

“What if I came to play in Germany, too?” This question would play over and over in Ali’s mind as the future unfolded, uncontrollably in disarray before them.

  
“Why would you do that? You have so much going for you here.” She asked dumbly because there was no way someone as wonderful and as selfless as Ashlyn would make such a bold and tremendous move for a dork like her.

  
“You know why, Alex.” Ashlyn’s answer was quiet, barely even a whisper but she reached out and took Ali’s hand. She didn’t look up and Ali was desperate to see what was swimming in those dark eyes. Ali always found the answers there, no matter the question. Ali placed her palm against Ashlyn’s cheek and felt the other woman’s chin start to quiver. She gripped the Keeper’s hand tightly and encouraged her to look up and meet her eyes.

  
A soft gasp passed Ali’s lips when she finally saw the turmoil in Ashlyn’s watery gaze. It hit her all at once, like an iron fist to her chest that jump started her heart into a stuttering, hard beat. This wasn’t part of the plan, this wasn’t what was supposed to happen. Ali looked into Ashlyn’s eyes and wanted to say so much- she wanted to tell her to stay, beg her to come, and most of all she wanted to ask her why. But all she could manage, after licking her dry lips and taking a steadying breath was two shaky words. “I know.”

  
                            **xxx**

  
It had all started so innocently, like most relationships when you’re young. They became fast friends and then, somewhere along the line, had started flirting. Ali tells Ashlyn constantly how she was the one to start it, but Ashlyn stands her ground when she points the blame in the other direction. Truthfully, they were both to blame. Ali let her cute little giggles and winks become more frequent, while Ashlyn insisted on pulling the brunette into an extended hug every time her teasing would go on for too long.

  
It took Ali awhile to catch on however, simply because Ashlyn is a touchy person. Whether it was the way she massaged her teammates while they sat on the bench or the way she was never too shy to grab someone’s face and kiss their cheek. It was in Ashlyn’s nature to be affection and it was also in Ali’s nature to be oblivious to the extra affection and attention she received from the blonde.  
Finally, after countless hours spent dancing around one another, they settled in bed side by side for a movie night in Syd and Ali’s room. They were cozy, pressed right against each other and Ashlyn lifted her arm to pull Ali in closer.

  
“Yeah Harris!” Megan Rapinoe shouted. “Puttin’ the moves on Kriegs finally!” The room erupted with laughter and Ashlyn just tightened her arm around Ali.

  
“You know it, Pinoe. Jealous it ain’t you?” Ashlyn laughed along, never missing a beat, and Ali settled down. Pinoe cringed and went back to her corner of the room. Team teasing never fazed Ali or Ashlyn, Ali took everything at face value and knew that if any other teammate was in her position Ashlyn would do the same thing.

  
The movie started playing, all heads turning to Abby as she switched off the lights. “What? You don’t watch a scary movie with the lights on.” Everyone fell back into their silence and watched as the horror unfolded on the small screen.

Ali didn’t care about the movie, her focus was the warm body that enveloped her so gently. Ashlyn smelled of laundry soap and tea tree shampoo, a combination Ali found intoxicating and comforting. In no time she felt her eyes grow heavy and her limbs relax. As she drifted into sleep, dancing that fine line between consciousness and limitless oblivion, she was startled awake by Ashlyn’s fingers entwining with her own.

  
“What!” She jolted upright and Ashlyn barely stifled a laugh.

  
“Jeez, Krieger, that wasn’t even a scary part.” Syd cackled openly.  
“Shut up!” Ali threw her neck pillow at Syd, hitting her in the face.

  
“Not the moneymaker!” She squealed.

  
“Guys!” Abby shouted and pointed to the screen. Both women held up their hands in a sign of peace before settling down again. Ali repositioned herself slightly so that she’d stay awake. Ashlyn’s arm was still around her and she struggled to figure out if what she felt was reality or the start of a very pleasant dream.

  
“I didn’t think I was that scary.” Ashlyn whispered into her ear and Ali shivered at the feel of her nose brushing the shell of her ear. Ashlyn’s warm breath dancing along her skin was a sensation Ali knew she’d never forget.

  
“So that wasn’t a dream?” She looked up at Ashlyn, placing her chin on the keeper’s chest and widening her doe-like eyes.

  
“No, Princess,” Ashlyn reached for Ali’s hand again. “It wasn’t a dream.” Ali saw everything she needed to know in that instant, in Ashlyn’s playful smirk and defined dimple. She felt a hundred different emotions and sensations as the sensitive skin between her fingers was tickled by the keeper’s fingertips. With a sharp intake of air, Ali prepared herself to speak again.

  
“Let me walk you back to your room so you can get some sleep,”

  
“But I’m not-“

  
“Hey, guys,” Ali spoke just above the volume of the TV, “I’m going to walk Ash back to her room. She’s getting pretty sleepy.”

  
“Aw, the keeper can’t _keep up_ with the rest of us?” Rapinoe chuckled at her own joke while pained groans erupted around her.

  
Ali and Ash stood to straighten out their sweatpants and shirts before heading to the door.

The crackling, raspy voice of Alex Morgan called for their attention. “Hey, Kriegs?” Ali’s eyes closed, she didn’t want to turn around. She didn’t want to get picked on for fear that her own uncontrollable blushing would give her away one of these days.

  
“What’s up?”

  
“Don’t think I didn’t see what was going on over there…” Alex tilted her head.

  
“I don’t know what you mean,” Ali turned back to Ashlyn with wide eyes. The blonde was no help, just barely contained giggles.

  
“Both of you were falling asleep! I’m offended that we bore you so much! Look, why don’t you and I switch for the night? I’ll sleep here and you get some rest back in mine and Ashlyn’s room. No biggie for me. I’m still pretty wired.”

  
“Oh, I-“ Ali felt a nudge to her lower back, letting her know that Ashlyn was in favor of this idea. “That sounds great, thank you. I’ll see you all in the morning.”

  
“Good night!” Ashlyn called out over Ali’s shoulder. The door closed just as Alex shot Abby a wink.

  
They walked back to Ashlyn’s room in silence, not uncomfortable, but there was something buzzing within the empty space that separated them. Ali’s mind was a continuous loop of unexpected and delightful thoughts. The kind of thoughts that always occupy your mind at the idea of a new crush or a blossoming relation- no. Ali froze where she stood as Ashlyn opened the door to her room.

  
“What? What is it?” The shift in Ali was so sudden, her chipper demeanor had fallen away to something sullen and agitated. “Alex, talk to me.” Ali practically pushed the blonde into the hotel room and slammed the door.

  
“This isn’t the norm for me,” Ali waved her hand between them. “I’m not- I don’t think I’m like you or Abby or Megan. I always knew what my sexuality was, there was no room to wonder what could be or what I may want that was different from the average straight woman,” Ali’s words blurred together into a hard to follow mumble. Thankfully, the keywords must’ve been coming out clear because Ashlyn seemed to be following along. “I see myself with a husband one day,” Ali’s words made Ashlyn flinch, almost unnoticeably. “But there’s been exceptions along the way. You’re an exception,” Ali looked up into smiling eyes. “I feel excited and silly and fun and carefree when I’m with you. I just want-“ Ashlyn held up her hand to stop the defender’s never ending ramble.

  
“May I?” Ashlyn smiled softly and waited for Ali to nod. “We’re both adults and we can make our own rules for the relationships in our lives. Right now, I don’t have my sights set on getting into a serious relationship, especially with someone whose life is overseas.” Ali’s heart sunk slightly at Ashlyn’s words, but she didn’t allow herself to dwell on why. “But what I do know is that I absolutely cannot go one more night without kissing you.”

  
Ali’s breath caught. She looked at Ashlyn’s smiling lips and back up to her shimmering eyes. “No?” Ali asked playfully with a poke to Ashlyn’s rock hard abdomen.

  
Ashlyn laughed and framed Ali’s radiant face with her hands. “No,” she shook her head. “So, Alex, we’ll call this whatever you want- friends with benefits, really close best friends, gal pals, it doesn’t matter to me.” Ali’s giggle died in her throat the moment Ashlyn’s thumb came into contact with her lower lips. It was traced so delicately, it felt more like a whisper.

  
“I’m okay with that.” Ali affirmed while licking her lips in anticipation.

  
Ashlyn closed the distance between their bodies while never relinquishing her hold on Ali’s face. She asked, “Are you sure?”  
Ali saw so much concern and care within Ashlyn’s soft eyes that any and all hesitation melted away while her knees weakened.

“I’m positive,” she replied. “Now, kiss me already.” Ashlyn did. She kissed Ali so softly, so reverently that Ali wasn’t even sure she was worthy of such adoration.

  
That night they fell asleep in separate beds, knowing that an early morning visitor would only complicate things more. They left camp without a promise to one another, just the hopes of talking regularly during their time apart- like any good friends would. Those phone calls would last for hours, usually until one of the women would fall asleep or get called away by a teammate or friend.

  
Ali tried desperately to keep her focus on the game and not on when she’d get to talk to Ashlyn next. This was something that never bothered her, not until one night when she had heard all about a wild night out between Ashlyn and some friends. Her mind had begun to wander to all the attention her friend would receive in public, appropriately so given how gorgeous she is. One thought turned into two, and eventually Ali had herself so worked up that she was snapping at Ashlyn every time they spoke. It made her feel guilty and sick until she just couldn’t talk to her anymore, not until they were face to face.

  
They both got called up to the next camp and Ali made sure she’d arrive around the same time as Ashlyn.

  
She nearly jumped on the blonde once she got her alone, whispering apologies with sincerity and kissing her until she was breathless. Ashlyn was dumbfounded when she finally stepped back and Ali, for a split second, wondered if she had overstepped.

  
“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have-“

  
“Can all of our hellos be like that from now on?” Ali hugged Ashlyn again, even tighter than before if that was even possible.

  
For the rest of that two week camp they had continued like this: private moments of kisses and playful whispers, one on one dinners that were plotted and planned with the secrecy of spies. And finally, once the rushed kisses weren’t enough, they made an escape, desperate to feel skin on skin. It was hushed and rushed but so achingly perfect that Ali had tears in her eyes as Ashlyn held her close against her rapidly beating chest.  
It was then, as their sweat mingled and desire started to stir anew, that Ali had come to recognize that this wasn’t simple or easy or completely unexpected- this was blossoming and it was about to blossom into something big.

  
                            **xxx**

  
“I know why, but I need you to say it.” Ali mumbled and drew closer to Ashlyn.

  
“I’ll come play in Germany because I don’t want another day to go by where I don’t get to see you.”

  
Ali felt childish, but she needed the words to wash over her one by one in order to believe in this, in Ashlyn. “Why?” She looked again into Ashlyn’s eyes and saw the answer before the blonde even put it into words.

  
“Because I love you.”

  
Ali threw her arms around Ashlyn’s neck and held her tightly, never wanting to let go or for this moment to end- even if it was in a shadowed courtyard of a hotel. “You’ll love Germany, too. I can promise you that.” Ali pulled back and was nearly blinded by Ashlyn’s bright smile.

  
“Does that mean…?” Ashlyn was hesitant to ask.

  
“I love you, too.”

  
Everything that happened from that moment on- every win, every loss, every move, and every bump in the road was as easy as it was hard to overcome, but they did. They knew they could survive just about anything because they had each other.

 

 


End file.
